Another Loser Anthem
by The Light Hatter
Summary: "4 years, you think for sure. That's all you've got to endure. All the total dicks, all the stuck up chicks. So superficial, so immature." Move over, Bowling For Soup. Your song describes high school life and beyond that, but it doesn't talk about how to survive. What happens when you throw ever single high school stereotype into one school story? (Rated M for later chapters.)


_I'm going to love doing this one. Possibly a bit too much. I've come a long way since last year, and I've improved a lot...sort of. Point is that I'm better than I was before. Now that I am, I can finally focus on the story that's been in my head for a while. And don't worry, this isn't just another sappy love story with someone being in love with a vampire. Let's just throw in every single high school stereotype to make it better too._

Characters are NOT anthro nor are they humanoid. However, at times I will mention them wearing clothes like hoodies or shirts. Just for the hell of it.

_Note. This story may be classified as humor, but there will be some very dark themes in the later chapters. You can keep reading if you want, or stop here. I would rather not come online to see my inbox filled with a bunch of hate mail from people taking offense. Roasting people who do this isn't as fun as you may think._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. It would be sweet if I did, but I don't._

* * *

High school. That "great" roller coaster ride teens from 14 through 18 will experience. The protective water wings of middle school are gone. One realizes this when Mrs. Teacher doesn't care for your day at the park, the new shoes you just bought that you just _had _to have. No, more for the homework you forgot to do. You're thrown into the deep end of the pool. It's time to learn to swim, or drown as people laugh at you in the process.

You will be judged on who you hang out with, the music you listen to, how you look, and other things. The constant pointless drama, rumors, all that good stuff would eat anyone alive. Your image, for reasons unknown, becomes so important you would go as far as to jump so-and-so who caused your pain as if your life depended on it. That, added with peer pressure of society and a lack of support and/or understanding will completely fuck you up.

But of course, there are a few benefits to these four years. These are things we always look forward to. The magical night of prom, seemingly most important, your first job marking your first steps into the working world, and other things as well.

You now have four years to decide your future. Some people are screwed immediately upon entrance. Some will excel using their wicked cunning and stand on top. To cause or avoid the hell.

And lucky me, it just so happens to be the turn of my misfit friends and I. Well, those of us who weren't already in that school. My brother and I shared the same group of friends. They seemed reluctant to let me in the group, but I somehow grew on them. The summer had passed in what seemed to be a matter of seconds. Today was the last day. I had spent it out and about at an amusement park by the beach. It was a great way to end the summer.

Later that evening, I was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to music. Didn't have small earphones. I had the less desirable larger ones, which I loved to death. I was listening to Hot Mess by Hedley. A pretty good song, one of my favorites.

I had a lot on my mind. I was thinking of the day to come. With all the pros and cons of high school, it was natural to be even a little nervous, right? Stories passed down from others make me shake and I'm most likely going to be hit by the drama bomb about to drop. Maybe it won't happen right away, but it will happen.

"Yo yo yo!" A voice loud enough to shatter windows rand through the loud music of my headphones, almost enough to make my ears bleed. I raised my head from my pillow to see my older brother. A charmeleon, and an odd one at that. His scales weren't normal, nor was he the opposing shiny color. His scales were _black. _In elementary, he had worried about them causing people to think he was a freak, since everyone in his preschool did. Instead, the exact opposite happened. He gained a sort of instant fame. People loved him, mostly girls. Along with another one of our friends, we sometimes call him the candy man. Though pretty popular, that skin thing is ammo for douche bags to wail on him.

"What is it, Josh?" I asked, failing completely to mask my annoyed tone. My brother didn't say anything. Instead, he walked over to me and dragged me out of bed. I was a bit dumbfounded, so I made no attempts to fight back. However, he proceeded to pull me out of my bedroom and down the stairs. This is when I decided to speak up.

"Where are we going?" I asked. A smile crossed his face.

"To the school!" He said. I cocked an eyebrow and stopped in my tracks, holding my ground as he tried to pull me. He seemed to notice my confused look. "What's wrong?"

I pointed to the clock on the wall. "It's 7:30. PM."

My brother shrugged. "I don't understand either, but for each year I've gone there, they make you go get your schedules the night before."

I slowly blinked. I've heard crazier things from my brother, so I decided to play along. He might have been right, and that would cut half of the time it took to find the classes tomorrow morning. I followed him into the living room to the front door. Shouting a good bye to our parents, we were off.

Now, allow me to pull away from the story for a sec. Time to tell you a bit about myself. My name is Isaiah. I'm 14 years old. I'm also a dewott, despite my brother being a charmeleon. My mother is a charizard, and my father is a samurott. This year I'll be a freshman in high school. I'm a bit happy about it too. Maybe I'll be able to hide behind my brother again. I usually blend into his shadow. People stopped messing with me as much when they found out I was his little brother. People only knew me because of him. I'm just his shadow, right? It doesn't bother me as much anymore. And that's all you need to know for now.

It didn't take long for us to reach the school. It isn't that far of a walk from our house. It was a public school, and if it's anything like the middle school, conveniently five feet away, I may be dealing with block schedule school. Arriving on campus, the first thing I saw was a sign on one of the buildings. It read out "HM", signalling my suspicions correct. Great. Odd schedule strikes again.

My brother lead me through the crowd of students and to the multi-purpose room. "This is where you pick it up," he said, "just like in middle school, there will be stations there that you'll get it from." He patted me on the back and began to walk off.

"What's the rush? Where are you going?" I asked?

"Don't worry about it," he said bluntly. Ouch.

I walked through the doors of the multi, and was immediately greeted with an ear piercing squeal. I cringed, and before I knew it, I was tackled to the ground. I let out a low groan.

"Get off!" I groaned. I heard a giggle come from the one who had assaulted me.

"Calm down, I'm just happy to see you!" She cooed, "It'll be like old times!"

That voice...it was very familiar. I slowly opened my eyes, and what I was able to see a shiny zoroark laying on top of me, a large smile plastered across her face. A black ribbon tied her long purple hair into a ponytail. This girl, I knew her all too well.

"Well, can you please get off of me, Grace?" I sighed. She nodded and got off, allowing me to get up as well.

"Hey, she found him!" _Those _are the words I heard before I was swept into a massive bear hug, lifted off the ground and spun around through the air a few times before getting set back down. I was able to catch a glimpse of who it was.

Ladies, may I introduce you to candy man number two? That "perfect guy" you've always dreamed of. An amazing athlete, yet still has a bit of a geekish complex to him. He's always been there to help someone if they need it and is a great listener as well. He's fairly handsome, at least I assume so, since girls and even some guys have had moments when they swoon over him. And to top it off, he plays acoustic guitar and writes his own songs. He really makes the panties drop. A sweet-talking sugar coated candy man. The perfect lucario.

I bet you're wondering how someone as amazing as this guy ended up with us. Well, I won't go into it yet.

"Well hey there, Candy Man," I mused. Said lucario rolled his eyes before giving me a playful shove.

"Stop calling me that," he said, "besides, your brother is the one who fits that description."

I shrugged. "So, how was your day? We didn't see you or Grace at the amusement park."

"Me, Ariana, Josh and Grace went to the board walk today," he began, "it was really cool. We found some over priced necklaces, so Gracey here decided to make some for us."

Grace placed her arms behind her back, locking her hands together. "It was supposed to be a surprise, Taylor."

"Hey, no point in hiding it." I shrugged. "Anyways, talk to you guys a bit later. I need to get my schedule."

The two nodded and walked off. I was about to proceed to walk to one of the stations, but I heard a strange sound coming from outside. It sounded like...music? I began to make my way outside, and the music got louder. What ever was causing it was getting closer. Outside, I was greeted by my brother. He was talking with Taylor and Grace. He noticed me out of the corner of his eye and began to approach me.

"You hear that too?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounded kind of familiar too." I said.

Taylor raised his hand to his ear. "Is that an ice cream truck?"

"You bet your ass it is!"

Oh god, that voice. It belonged to one person. Though a close friend, he could be pretty annoying. He was...odd, and I mean _odd. _I looked up and was greeted with the sight of a grovyle driving an ice cream truck.

"Elijah," my brother sighed, "no one wants to buy ice cream at this hour of the day." Elijah scoffed, shoving out his hand taking the position of "talk to the hand."

"Oh please, I got fifty bucks in ten minutes!" He proved this by pulling out a clip of money. They were all singles, but it was definitely fifty.

"I'm just surprised he got _that _ off of ice cream."

The five of us exchanged a glance before turning to our right...er, Elijah's left and our right. Standing there was a flaaffy along with a gardevoir.

The flaaffy? She's a nice girl. A pretty one as well, though she never accepts those compliments. I actually remember having a crush on her when we had first met. It's long gone now.

The gardevoir, she was an odd one as well. Not Elijah odd, but odd in appearance like Josh. Instead of having green patches of skin, hers were black as well. The normally red spike in her chest was a dark purple color. Her "hair" was pulled back into a ponytail, purple highlights running through it. Huh. That was new. Other than that, this girl was also...

"Ariana!" Josh ran up to the gardevoir at the speed of light and tackled her to the ground. She smiled, pulling him closer (naturally since she's taller than him) to her face. Their eyes melted into the others, and the two locked lips.

...Josh's girlfriend. The one person in the world she fully trusts. The two had been best friends since kindergarten. They hooked up around the end of their freshman year. They did everything together. For example, if there was a party one of them was at, the other one would be there too. Well, if Ariana could stand to go to one. There was no end in sight.

The flaaffy pretended to gag. "Get a room you two!"

Elijah scoffed. "Violet darling, you don't have to look." Violet looked over to Elijah and stuck her tongue out at him, and the grovyle responded with the same action.

Josh pulled away from Ariana, his emerald green eyes staring back into her ruby red eyes. It was a beautiful sight really. The sight of two perfect lovers. I could hear Josh whisper "I love you" in her ear. Apparently so did the rest of us since we broke out into a chorus of "awww's."

Elijah jumped through the window of his truck, since apparently that's a sensible thing to do. "C'mon, we have to get our schedules before they close the gates." He had a point. The school wouldn't be open for much longer. We all shrugged and followed him to the multi-purpose room. Upon entering the multi, I noticed something about the stations I hadn't noticed before. Above each table were signs with letters. One of them being A-C. I guess these things have been sorted by last name. So I headed to the line that contained letters D-F. The line moved considerably fast. It didn't take long for me to receive my schedule. Without even bothering to glance at it, I walked away and out of the multi.

Outside, I sat down on one of the benches on campus to wait for everyone else to come outside. While I wait, I guess I should take a look at my schedule.

First period I had band with Ms. Smith. According to Grace, she's a bit of a ditz. But most people, mainly guys, ignore it because a, she's young and b, she's attractive.

Second period would be Algebra 1. I took the course in 8th grade, sucked at it, and flunked it. Oh joy, one more year of hell. My teacher would be Mr. Wirth, who according to Ariana, is a rapist. She speaks from experience. It was a close call. It was sad that he wasn't even locked up for it. The manipulative douche.

Third period would be P.E with Mr. Jefferson. According to my brother, he was arrested for aggravated assault when a student of his got into an argument with him. He was just recently released.

There would be a break for lunch. After that would be fifth period. I had English with Mrs. Bell., who according to Taylor's past experience, is a drug addict. Once when the school had a random drug check, she planted them in some kid's backpack so he got arrested instead of her. Amazing. I have a ditz, a possible rapist, a jailbird and a drug addict. Oh joy.

"Not happy with your classes?"

I almost jumped two feet into the air. I turned my head around and was greeted with the sight of a banette. That's...odd. Ghost pokemon don't really appear much. The thing is, if you're a ghost, you're dead. Therefore meaning you don't really have a reason to attend a school like this.

"Eh, I've seen better," I shrugged, "just that I've gotten classes with teachers that have back stories." The banette smiled.

"Let me see your schedule," she said. I did as told. She pulled up a piece of paper, which I assumed was her schedule. She looked at hers, then back to mine. I saw her eyes shift between the papers before she handed them back to me. "We have English and Algebra together. We'll suffer that way."

I chuckled a bit. "_Sure. _We'll sit in the back of the room and braid each other's hair." She broke out into a giggle, which made me smile. I've made a good first impression.

"Yo, Isaiah!" Elijah's voice rang through the night. I looked to my right to see the grovyle by his truck. "I'm giving the guys a ride. You wanna come along?" I looked back to the banette sitting next to me, then back at Elijah.

"No thanks," I said, "I'll walk." Elijah shrugged and opened the doors in the back of the van.

"Come little children," he said, pulling off a very convincing pedophile voice, "come with me. Get in my van, I've got ice cream." The five others broke out into a nervous laugh, but got inside regardless. Elijah closed the doors behind them, then got inside himself and drove off.

"Interesting friend," the banette mused.

"He's one of a kind, that's for sure," I sighed. The two of us sat there in silence for the longest time. None of us knew what to say next. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it was just...silent. And it sucked, for me at least, since I wanted to talk to this person a bit more.

"Attention students!" The sound of the intercom going off made my heard stop. "We will be closing the gates in a few minutes. Please contact any guardian or friend for a ride home, and have a nice evening. We'll see you tomorrow at eight."

The banette looked over to me. "What street do you live on?"

That was an odd question. "Milano Court," I answered. She smiled.

"Cool, wanna walk home together?" She asked. "We live on the same street it seems."

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Her smile widened and she grabbed my hand, pulling me along until we reached the school gates. We left the school campus and began walking. We walked in silence for a while. None of us really knew what to say, until I managed to speak up. "So," I began, "how long have you been here? I haven't seen any ghost pokemon since preschool."

The banette let out a content sigh. "We moved here today. I was enrolled into the district over the summer and we decided to get a house closer to the school."

I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't see any for sale signs either."

"That's because it was for _rent._" She replied. I sighed. This girl had a bit of snark to her, and though I liked that most of the time, today I was in no mood. "And besides, I think I saw you heading out with some friends when our truck came by."

Yep, that explained it. "What made you want to enroll anyway? Ghost pokemon don't really go to public schools, let alone try and receive an education."

"I wanted to do something with my life," she said, "or at least what's left of it." I broke out into a small laugh at that remark. "So, tell me about you."

"Me?" I asked. As if I needed any clarification to begin with. "Well, I'm a sarcastic bastard who makes extremely bad puns. I'm a band geek who can barely play clarinet decently and my brother is an oddity gone right causing me to live in his shadow."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she glanced my way. Guess she didn't appreciate my comment. I don't care really. That's the best comparison. A black charmeleon apparently gains popularity and the moment I come to school, I'm bullied for not being as good as my brother. Shouldn't I be the one up there being swarmed? Is my petty jealousy justified? What's wrong with the picture here?

I looked up to the sky. It really was getting dark. Now, when I say dark, I don't mean your normal dark. You may see stars in the sky lighting up everything, but this wasn't it. In our town, we don't see many stars. So right now, what color was the sky? It was a blueish black. Damn near burgundy if I could say. It gets a bit scary at times, but you get used to it the longer you live here.

It didn't take long for me to reach my street after that. We both said good bye and began to walk towards our homes. It was a bit of a drag really. It's like when you want to keep a conversation going but you don' know what to say. In this case, I can't say anything else to her until tomorrow. However, there was one more thing I needed to know.

"Hey!" I shouted. She turned around, a confused look plastered across her face. "What's your name?"

She smiled. "It's impolite to ask a lady for her name without telling her your own first." Oh for the love of... I fought hard to hold back an irritated sigh. But still I answered her question regardless.

"My name's Isaiah!" I called out. She turned around and reached for her keys. I was about to run up to her and ask for her name again, but she beat me to the punch.

"It's Jasmine, like the flower." She unlocked the front door to her home and walked inside, shutting the door behind her. I smiled. Jasmine. It was a nice name. I reached for my house keys and unlocked my door. I stepped inside my house and shut the door behind me. I then proceeded to drag my feet up the stairs. I decided to turn in early, after all, tomorrow would be a long day. Up the stairs, and into my room. I fell face first on to my bed and before I knew it, I was out could.

-/xxxx/-

Sunlight crept through my windows, and though murky and dark still, that signified an unwelcome guest. It was morning. However, I didn't care. I pulled my blankets over my face to block out all signs of light. I was going to milk everything out of this moment.

"Yo yo yo!" My obnoxious brother's voice rang through the once silent room. I let out a loud groan. It was his job to get me out of bed in the morning, however, I wasn't going to back down this time. I was staying in my bed. I would not lose. I would not give in. I will not bow! I will not break! I will-

Okay I'll stop now.

However, it looks like Josh had his own plans. I suddenly heard an even louder bang on the door. My head immediately shot up to see. What the hell? Is that supposed to be a crack? Suddenly, another bang is heard and the door cracks even more.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

My bedroom door couldn't withstand the wrath of my brother and caved in, completely shattering on to the ground. In front of the remains stood my brother, a confident smirk crossing his face. My poor door! He must be pretty damn satisfied with himself! Who the fuck even does that?! Why on earth would you break my door down to wake me up? It's not like we have a spare door lying around.

"Dad said to wake you up, or else he would," He says. I narrow my eyes and get out of bed, grab my my pillow and throw it at it. He ducks of course, but he puts up a fake hurt expression. "Wow, so rude!" Okay, you want to fucking fight? Then let's go. Just before I can grab my shell to slice up my brother, mom walks in.

"Good morning!" She says, cheerful as usual. Sad enough her upbeat nature doesn't rub off on me.

"I'd love for you to prevent Joshua from breaking my property and doorway to privacy," I say as I point to my door lying in pieces. "You know, my door?! How do you even permit this?"

My mother simply shrugged and walked away. My brother smiles, triumphant with his work and walks the other way. It's at this point where I just decide to glue the pieces back together once I get home. There are a lot of things to be done. First off, I needed to find out what time it was. My eyes drift towards the digital clock on top of my dresser. 5:40. Enough time for me to shower and decide if I want to walk or ride the bus. With that, I immediately search the cabinets in the laundry room for a towel I may use and make my way to the bathroom. Maybe letting the warm water wash over me will allow myself to calm down.

* * *

_Alright, I think that's it for this one. It was much longer in earlier planning, but I decided to save the first day of school for chapter 2. Besides, I edited this from the rough draft enough already. Read and review, and I'm out._


End file.
